Kakak
by ocana
Summary: Sejak awal aku sudah mengetahui kalau semua ini adalah kesalahanku. Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa apa yang telah aku lakukan membawaku dalam kesedihan ini. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan sepanjang hidupku. SasuNaru


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Kakak**_

.

.

.

.

_Sejak __awal__ aku sudah mengetahui kalau semua ini adalah kesalahanku. Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa apa yang telah aku lakukan membawaku dalam kesedihan ini. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan sepanjang hidupku._

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, dob?"

Lelaki dengan paras tampan dan cerdas menatapku dengan pandangan menuntut. Seolah dengan tatapannya dia mampu menelanjangiku seketika. Sedikit mendengus karena indraku menangkap kata panggilan yang tidak kusuka keluar dari mulutnya.

"Nope, teme"

Sasuke nama lelaki itu hanya terdiam mendengar jawabanku, dia hanya memperhatikan gerak-geriku selama beberapa menit dan setelahnya ia kembali tenggelam kedalam buku-bukunya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sedikit melirik pemuda yang ada disampingku. Aku mengerti kalau kini ia sedang fokus dengan mimpi dan cita-citanya. Dan aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu kegiatannya itu. Sekali lagi kutatap parasnya yang kini tengah menggumamkan sesuatu dengan sepasang onyx yang tak lepas dari buku tebal ditangannya. Ah- mungkin ia sedang mencoba untuk mengahafalnya, dan itu tidak mungkin mustahil mengingat betapa cerdas dirinya. Namun seketika sepasang onyx itu dengan cepat melirik kearahku, namun dengan cepat juga kutolehkan kedua safir-ku kearah lain. Dan lagi-lagi dia berkata,

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dob?"

Aku tertawa keras, dan Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia pun beranjak dari kursi yang sejak tadi dia duduki. Mengacak rambut _blonde _ku dan pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah. Aku menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ia meninggalkanku dengan wajah yang memerah. Namun sedetik kemudian aku tersadar. Aku harus segera sadar dengan semua bualan yang aku ciptakan. Kuacak rambutku kasar, berusaha menghilangkan rasa hangat yang masih menempel disana. Aku menatap tanganku yang bergetar dan kemudian mengenggamnya kuat-kuat.

'_Tahukah kau berapa lama aku memendam perasaan ini Sasuke'. _

.

.

.

Aku berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tentu saja, Sasuke sudah menungguku di depan gerbang. Kalau bukan karena demi nilai matematikaku yang jeblok, aku tidak akan sudi untuk bertemu dengan guru berambut perak itu. Langkah kakiku yang semula cepat langsung kuhentikan. Safir-ku menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini. Orang yang kusuka selama lebih dari empat tahun kini tengah bersama dengan gadis paling populer seantero sekolah. Dia Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Memang aku sudah mengenalnya, mengingat bahwa kami, maksudku Aku, Ino dan Sasuke telah berteman sejak bangku sekolah dasar. Aku hendak mundur kebelakang, namun belum ada selangkah aku berhenti. Sehingga membuat salah satu kakiku tidak sepenuhnya menapak tanah. 'Tidak, ini salah' pikirku. Aku tidak mungkin bertingkah seolah-olah sedang menghindari mereka, itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke semakin curiga. Kumantapkan hatiku dan perlahan mulai berjalan menuju kearah mereka.

"Hai, lama menunggu. Teme" Ujarku dengan seringai seperti biasanya, dan seperti biasanya pula Sasuke hanya menjawabku dengan dengusan. "Hai Ino, baru pulang heh?" sapaku tak melupakan gadis yang sedari tadi berada disisi Sasuke.

"A-ah, Iya Naruto. Ano, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Jaa Sasuke, Naruto"

Aku hanya menaikan sebelah alisku melihat tingkah tak biasa dari Ino. Entahlah, meskipun aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, tentu aku bisa merasakan bagaimana nada canggung yang dikeluarkan Ino ketika terakhir ia bicara tadi sebelum pergi. Sasuke sendiri lebih memilih diam, namun tatapan matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari punggung gadis berambut ponytail yang belum menghilang sepenuhnya. Tatapan matanya terlihat, Ah- mungkinkah…

"Hai, Teme"

"Hn?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu, Dan aku tahu pasti penyebab kenapa hari ini aku sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Yah, meskipun percakapan terakhirku dengan Sasuke sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang jelas, aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Kulihat sekelilingku, dan aku yakin para penghuni lain yang sekamar denganku sudah turun lebih dulu. Kudengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamarku.

"Naruto, waktunya bangun!"

Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera mandi dan bergegas turun kebawah. Kalau tidak, bisa jadi aku tidak akan mendapatkan sarapan pagi ini. Mengingat Ibu pengurus panti asuhan disini benar-benar tegas dalam memberikan sanksi.

Ah, aku belum cerita. Sekarang ini aku tinggal disebuah Panti asuhan di sebuah pusat kota dimana aku tinggal. Memang, panti asuhan ini cukup terkenal sehingga tidak sedikit orang yang mengetahui panti asuhan tempat aku tinggal. Terlebih salah satu pemilik yayasan ini adalah seorang Uchiha. Ya, Uchiha Fugaku lebih tepatnya. Dia orang yang cukup terkenal di kota ini. Mungkin Karena dia adalah seorang walikota, di kota tempat aku tinggal.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa sarapan dipanti selalu saja ramai dengan sendau gurau, bahkan tangisan anak balita yang menghuni panti ini. Dan aku sedikit sebal jika mengingat bahwa aku satu-satunya anak tertua penghuni panti ini. Tatapan mataku menyendu. Mungkinkah akan ada yang mengadopsiku, setidaknya sekali dalam seumur hidupku aku ingin merasakan pelukan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua. Meskipun bukan orang tua kandungku.

"Aku selesai"

Ucapanku tadi lantas membuat beberapa anak menatapku dengan heran. Tentu, setengah ramen dimangkukku belum kuhabiskan. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada yang heran. Entahlah, aku merasa tidak bersemangat hari ini.

"Kau kenapa Kak?" Konohamaru bertanya cepat ketika aku beranjak dari kursi makanku, sedang anak lain sudah kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Ah-, tidak apa-apa, hehe. Mungkin aku hanya butuh udara segar" Ujarku dengan cengiran seperti biasa. Akupun mulai melangkahkan kakiku jika saja…

"Apa kau sudah dengar, kalau keluarga Uchiha akan mengadopsi salah satu anak disini?"

Aku memandang wajah Konohamaru, kulihat wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Ah-, _Sou ka_?" Kini sepenuhnya tubuhku mengahadap kearah Konohamaru. Aku tidak sedang berbohong, sungguh aku terkejut.

"Iya, dan seharusnya kau tidak pergi saat ini. Setidaknya sampai mereka pergi."

Ada yang aneh dengan nada bicaranya. Ah- lupakan.

"Kenapa? Lagi pula tidak mungkin kan kalau ak-"

"Itu kau kak"

Dan tidak bisa kupungkiri. Perkataan tegas dari Konohamaru tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarku. Saking lebarnya membuat rahangku terasa sakit. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Setidaknya ini bukanlah hari buruk seperti yang aku pikirkan. Entah mengapa wajah Sasuke terbesit dipikiranku. Dan aku pun mulai memikirkan berbagai macam spekulasi ketika aku sudah menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha. Dan lebih dari itu, aku selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Ah-Naruto!"<p>

Itachi Uchiha, kakak dari Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya kearahku. Dan dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar langsung saja aku menghambur kepelukannya. Aku tidak canggung lagi, karena aku sudah mengenal kak Itachi lama. Mengingat betapa seringnya aku menghabiskan waktu dikediaman Uchiha. Kuedarkan pandangannku kesekitar. Ada Mikoto ba-ups, maksudku Ibu dan juga ayah yang juga memandangku dengan raut senang. Sasuke kulihat dia mendudukan diri dimeja makan setelah turun dari lantai atas-menaruh koper ku- dia terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dan itu, membuatku merasa tidak enak. 'Apa kau tidak senang aku disini Sasuke?'.

.

.

.

.

"ruto, Naruto?" lamunanku buyar ketika suara lembut ibu menyentuh indra pendengaranku. Ini sudah seminggu ketika aku pindah ke kediaman Uchiha. Dan perubahan sikap Sasuke semakin kentara. Bahkan beberapa kali ayah menegurnya, dan dibalas dengan 'hn' andalannya seperti biasa.

"H-hai?"

"Sebaiknya kau segera selesaikan sarapanmu, kakakmu sudah menunggu diluar" ibu memandangku dengan khawatir. Dan kubalas dengan senyuman lebar, membuat raut khawatir itu lenyap seketika.

"Huum"

Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah, kulihat mobil Sasuke sudah diluar. Sejak aku menjadi salah satu bagian keluarga Uchiha, kami selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Aku merasa senang. Dan tak bisa kupungkiri, bahwa perasaan suka-ku kepada Sasuke masih melekat didalam diriku. Dan semakin lama semakin bertambah.

"Kak," aku memanggilnya dengan pelan, berusaha tidak mengagetkannya. Memang perintah ayah untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak, mengingat dia sedikit lebih tua dariku.

"…" lagi-lagi, dia tidak menanggapiku. Tatapannya tetap lurus kedepan, sama sekali tidak menoleh kearahku. Dan itu membuatku, _**sakit**_.

" **kakak kakak kakak kakak kakak!**" Aku menyeringai mengejek kearahnya. Dan kulihat genggamannya pada stir mobil mengencang. Tolong, jangan tunjukan sikap seolah-olah kau membenciku. Aku, tidak suka. Kenapa kau berubah, Sasu.

Kini kami telah sampai di parkir mobil sekolah. Dan tidak ada satu pun diantara kami yang mendahului untuk keluar. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama kupaksakan diri untuk mendahului keluar dari mobil. Namun hendak aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar, sebuah tangan pucat menarikku kembali kedalam. Namun tak lantas aku menolehkan wajahku, aku hanya diam tanpa menatap sepasang onyx yang kuperkirakan tengah menatapku dengan tajam.

"Pulang nanti kau tidak usah menungguku, aku ada urusan" ucapnya singkat dan langsung melepaskan genggamannya padaku. 'kencan-kah?'

"Kau boleh pergi" ujarnya kemudian sembari membenarkan letak tasnya. Aku sendiri tetap diam ditempat, tidak beranjak dari tempatku duduk. Membuat Sasuke mendengus lelah. Berbagai macam hal terbesit didalam kepalaku. Terbayang siluet Ino dan Sasuke tengah berjalan bersama, bergandengan tangan. Atau bahkan siluet sosok wanita berambut indigo yang tengah bergelayut mesra disalah satu lengan Sasuke. Seperti sebuah film rusak yang diputar terus menerus, dan itu cukup menggangguku. Tanpa kusadari tubuhku memanas.

'Urusan? Dia bilang urusan, dengan siapakah? Ino? Sakura?'

Nafasku memburu, sesak. Sakit. Biasanya tidak sesakit ini, dan kenapa mataku terasa panas. Dan kenapa genggaman tangan pada tas ransel biru tuaku menguat.

"kubilang kau boleh per-" dan kenapa Sasuke tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Wajahku menunduk, tubuhku bergetar hebat. Kenapa? Ada apa denganku? Hatiku panas mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Aku marah, tapi karena apa?

"Naruto kau-"

"Diamlah!"

.

.

.

"Dimlah!"

Suara Naruto terdengar rendah dan menakutkan.

Pemuda _blonde _ itu dengan cepat menoleh kearah pemuda lain disampingnya. Terlalu cepat, sehingga membuat pemuda disampingnya sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi" Naruto berujar dingin, Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau ini sedang bicara apa?" Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak biasa dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau kakakku.." Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto. "Jadi kau tidak boleh pergi dengan siapapun kecuali dengan seijinku. Kau harus tahu itu"

Sasuke terkejut. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Ini bukanlah Naruto yang ia kenal. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Naruto bisa berkata seperti ini.

"Kau ini kena-"

Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu pergi tanpa menutup kembali pintu mobil miliknya. Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Dari balik punggungnya, Sasuke bisa melihat, bagaimana pemuda _blonde _itu mengusap kedua safirnya dengan kasar.

Mengikuti langkah si _blonde, _Sasuke mulai keluar dari mobil. Entah mengapa ekspresi sang adik masih membekas diingatannya. Bagaimana tatapan marah dan kecewa yang ditunjukan kepadanya secara bersamaan. Entah mengapa membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu

.

_Flashback _

.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

Sasuke menatap kearah pemuda disebelahnya. Sedangkan yang ditatap tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar lontaran pertanyaan dari sang sahabat. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mungkin inilah saatnya.

"Sasuke, aku-"

"Naruto, kuharap kau tidak mengatakannya"

Seperti petir yang menyambar dirinya. Perkataan Sasuke benar-benar membuat dirinya terkejut setengah mati. Mungkinkah pemuda _raven_ itu telah mengetahui perasaannya. Seketika itu juga senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya lenyap. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, ia benar-benar merasa malu. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia benar-benar merasa tersakiti. Apakah setelah ini ia akan kehilangan Sasuke?

"Aku **lurus, **dan sebagai teman aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini. Maaf"

Ada jeda lama diantara mereka. Sampai akhirnya…

"Haha, _sou ka_? Maafkan aku jika selama ini perasaanku membebanimu. Dan kuharap kau tidak marah padaku Sasuke. Kuharap kita masih berteman setelah semua ini. " Stetes air mata mengalir dari salah satu sudut safir miliknya, namun senyum tulus masih terpatri diwajahnya. Membuat Sasuke untuk sepersekian detik terpana.

"Hn"

Dan setelahnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya bawahnya kuat-kuat. Bagaimanapun ia laki-laki, dan setidaknya dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

* * *

><p>"Hoi, Naruto. Kapan kita main kerumah barumu? Kau janji akan mengajak kami minggu ini kan?" seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikucir tinggi mendudukan diri dimeja milik seorang pemuda <em>blonde. <em>Naruto sendiri hanya menghela nafas panjang. Saat ini ia sedang tidak sedang dalam kondisi _mood _setelah seorang siswi menumpahkan cat biru kelengannya, meninggalkan sedikit noda biru dilengan seragam sekolahnya. Sekarang ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore dan yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah 'pulang'.

"Benar Naruto, kami penasaran dengan keluarga barumu" seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat menimpali, "Benar kan Shika?" dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang dimaksud.

"Hah~, entahlah Kiba. Kapan-kapan saja, kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi baru akan pulang" ujar Naruto malas.

"Wow, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau dan si Uchiha itu satu rumah Naruto."

Ujar seorang gadis pink berambut pendek, Naruto sendiri hanya diam. Membuat ketiga temannya saling pandang. Benar-benar aneh.

"Naruto, **Kakakmu **mencarimu tuh"

Panggilan seorang pemuda dengan penekanan kata 'kakak' tadi lantas membuat Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dengan cepat. Dari balik pintu seorang pemuda berambut raven muncul sembari memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya kepada pemuda berambut _orange _jabrik tadi. Sedangkan yang diberikan hanya acuh.

Naruto lekas berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto berbeda kelas, meski begitu mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika istirahat ataupun jam kosong diwaktu yang sama. Dulu.

Ruang kelas yang semula ramai mendadak berubah menjadi hening. Bagaimana tidak, sepasang sahabat kental itu belum lama ini diketahui memiliki hubungan keluarga sekarang. Memang tidak ada yang aneh dengan hal itu, tapi tetap saja beberapa orang yang mendengarnya masih belum percaya.

"Kakak ada apa men- Akh!"

Sasuke dengan cepat menarik lengan Naruto sebelum pemuda pirang itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, membuat Naruto terkejut. Beberapa siswa yang masih berada dikoridor menatap mereka aneh. Namun Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing akan hal itu.

Tanpa Naruto sadari mereka kini tengah sampai di toilet anak laki-laki. Seorang siswa keluar tepat ketika kedua pemuda itu masuk, sehingga menyisakan mereka berdua dalam keheningan yang mencekik.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada rendah yang terdengar mengancam.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, **kakak**" Naruto menatap pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan mengejek. Membuat Sasuke yakin, bahwa ia tidak salah mencari seseorang.

"Apa maksudmu mencoret-coret mobilku, sebaiknya kau segera memberikan alasan yang masuk akal" Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar yang terdengar menakutkan ditelinga Naruto. Lama Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari si pirang.

"Kenapa diam"

"Aku tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, karena sepertinya kau sudah yakin kalau pelakunya adalah aku. Jadi percuma jika aku menjawab"

Sasuke menatap tajam tepat dikedua iris safir Naruto yang terlihat menggenang. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin percaya, tapi sedikit noda biru di lengan baju si pirang membuatnya yakin bahwa pemuda pirang inilah pelakunya. Naruto yang mengetahui arah pandang sang kakak hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Hampir saja Sasuke melayangkan tangannya jika saja seorang lelaki berambut panjang tidak menahan tangannya.

"Dia adikmu Sasuke, kau tidak ingin ada gossip yang tidak enak menyebar kan?" Segera setelahnya Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya. Namun tidak serta menghentikan tatapan dingin yang masih ia layangkan ke sang adik. Naruto masih diam. Ia mengigit ujung bibirnnya, menghilangkan sedikit rasa takut yang hinggap didirinya.

"Lihat saja bagaimana ekspresi ayah ketika ia pulang nanti"

**Deg **

Naruto membulatkan matanya seketika. 'Ayah…' . Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Nafasnya memburu, tangannya terkepal kuat. Neji yang khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto mencoba menenangkan si pirang. Ia mencoba menepuk bahu Naruto, berharap agar pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Namun secepat kilat tangan pemuda berambut panjang itu ditepis. Neji terkejut, ia belum pernah melihat sisi lain dari Naruto. Dan sekarang ia mengetahuinya.

Tanpa pamit Naruto langsung melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan pemuda berambut panjang yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam ke kediamannya. Ia tahu, kini jam hampir menunjukan waktu dua dinihari. Namun ia tidak peduli, toh selama ini ia sudah sering pulang larut malam. Kejadian tadi sianng benar-benar menguras pikirannya. Ia sedikit merasa berasalah karena terlalu keras pada Naruto. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin mengadukan kejadian tadi siang kepada sang ayah. Sepertinya mulai saat ini ia harus lebih peduli lagi pada Naruto, dan lebih membuka diri pada si pirang.

Pijakan kakinya terhenti ketika tak sengaja matanya menatap pintu kamar Naruto yang sedikit terbuka, cahaya lampu menyeruak keluar dari sana. Sedikit mengernyit heran, bukankah seharusnya sang adik sudah terlelap tidur saat ini. Ia melihat kesekeliling, bahkan kedua orang tuannya dan sang kakak belum kembali dari dinas-nya. Sedikit mengintip dari celah dibalik pintu, dan tidak mendapati sang adik. Entah perasaan apa yang membuat sang Uchiha untuk masuk lebih dalam ke kamar Naruto.

**Deg**

'I-ini…'

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini. Benarkah semua ini adalah …

'Naruto…'

Foto. Foto. Foto.

Dimana-mana ada foto dirinya. Di meja, di pintu lemari, ditembok- bahkan cat berwarna aqua itu hampir tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh foto dirinya sendiri. Perasaan takut mulai hinggap di dirinya. Seperti api yang seolah-olah bisa melenyapkannya kapan saja. 'Ini gila! Ini… tidak, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan' .

Sasuke lantas bergerak cepat, mulai mencopoti satu persatu foto dirinya yang ada ditembok. Ia akan membakar habis semua foto yang ada dikamar si _blonde_. Ini ia lakukan demi Naruto, ia sangat menyayanginya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua orang tuanya mengetahui bahwa anak angkat mereka memiliki **obsesi **pada dirinya. Bisa jadi sang ayah menganggap Naruto abnormal, dan tidak mungkin lagi jika sang ayah akan mencoret Naruto dari daftar keluarga Uchiha.

"K-kakak, apa yang kau lakukan!" Sasuke terkejut dengan kedatangan si _blonde _ yang tiba-tiba . Naruto yang datang dari arah pintu masuk segera menuju kearah Sasuke dan merebut beberapa foto yang masih ada ditangan sang kakak. Naruto memunguti beberapa foto yang terjatuh dilantai.

Dan itu terlihat menyedihkan dimata Sasuke.

Terlihat wajah sedih dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto lama, ia sedikit menyesal. Namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin pemuda di depannya ini tersakiti, oleh dirinya ataupun anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain. Ia telah lama memikirkan semua ini. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengan si pirang. Namun jika disuruh untuk memilih, maka ia tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantara Naruto dan keluarganya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh egois. Dengan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri maupun perasaan Naruto, ia akan mengakhiri ini semua. Demi kebaikan Naruto maupun keluarganya.

"Naruto, cepat singkirkan semua foto yang ada disini. Bakar Naruto, lenyapkan. Jangan samp-"

"Tidak!"

Sasuke tertegun sesaat, Belum pernah ia mendapati Naruto yang seperti ini. Ia pun meraih kedua bahu Naruto dan menggenggamnya kuat. Mencoba menyadarkan si pirang.

"Naruto, sadarlah…" tatapan Sasuke melembut "ini tidak benar, dan kumohon mengertilah. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu dan-"

"Tidak!" ucap Naruto cepat, ia menatap sepasang onyx itu dengan tatapan…

pilu.

Namun Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa memandang sendu wajah sang adik. mencoba mengerti dan ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang Naruto alami.

"Tahu apa kau tentang diriku…" ujar Naruto disela-sela getar dalam dirinya, genggaman tangan Sasuke melonggar. "Ini diriku. Baik atau tidaknya sesuatu bagi diriku hanya akulah yang tahu…" Naruto menatap onyx Sasuke dalam.

Nafas Sasuke tercekat ketika mendapati tatapan dari si _blonde_. Safir birunya terlihat merah dan… kosong. Dan seketika itu juga Sasuke menarik Naruto dan mendekapnya erat.

"Kau ini kenapa Sasuke…" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Naruto, "Kau kakaku sekarang, kupikir tidak apa selama semua orang tahu jika hubungan kita hanyalah sebatas kakak adik. Semua orang tidak akan curiga jika aku memendam perasaan khusus padamu." Salah satu tangannya mengusap helaian pirang Naruto. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mengecup pirang Naruto lama. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Kau adalah adikku, dan selamanya akan seperti itu"

"Tidak! Sasuke, jangan katakan itu!"

Emosi Naruto mulai tidak terkendali, ia mulai menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Sasuke mencoba menghentikannya dengan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan sang adik.

"Tenanglah Naruto…" sembari menahan sang adik dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke berujar lirih. "Apa kau tidak menyayangi ayah dan ibu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Namun air mata mulai mengalir disana.

"Apa kau membenci mereka?"

Sekali lagi Naruto menggeleng, kali ini lebih cepat.

"A-aku, sayang mereka" ujar Naruto. Suaranya terisak. Suaranya yang putus-putus terdengar menyakitkan ditelinga Sasuke. "S-sangat", pemuda bermata onyx itu tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke menyatukan keningnya dengan sang adik. Ia sudah melepaskan cengkramannya dari pergelangan tangan Naruto, sang adik sendiri sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Namun nafasnya masih terdengar memburu.

"Kau tidak ingin menyakiti mereka bukan?" kedua mata dengan iris berbeda itu kini saling tatap. Naruto sendiri mengangguk beberapa kali sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu dengarkan apa yang **kakak** katakan, mengerti?"

Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya itu ketika mendapati anggukan kecil dari sang adik. Dan seketika itu juga tubuh Naruto ambruk.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, ada tiga pasang mata yang kini tengah menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Fugaku Uchiha menatap sang anak dengan tatapan menuntut. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam, sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana ia harus memulai bicara. Melihat kamar pasien terbuka, Mikoto menepuk pundak sang suami pelan.

"Dokter sudah keluar, sebaiknya kita tanya padanya" Mikoto berujar tenang. Namun tetap saja raut khawatir tidak lepas dari sana.

Sasuke, Itachi dan kedua orang itu pun menghampiri sosok lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari balik pintu salah satu kamar di koridor tersebut. Sosok lelaki itu pun berhenti tepat di depan Fugaku Uchiha, mengerti bahwa kehadirannya sangat ditunggu oleh keempat sosok itu.

"Putra anda mengalami kejang syaraf otak ringan. "

Satu kalimat tadi lantas membuat satu-satunya wanita yang ada disana nyaris pingsan, jika saja Itachi tidak menangkapnya.

"Ibu!" raut khawatir tercetak jelas diwajah tampan Itachi.

"N-Naruto…" Dan Mikoto pun melengang masuk kedalam ruangan sang anak bersama Itachi. Meninggalkan kedua Uchiha lain disana.

"Bisa jadi ini disebabkan karena _shock_ . Beruntung tidak ada pembuluh darah yang pecah, sehingga tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

Fugaku menghela nafas lega, begitu pula Sasuke. Dokter dengan kacamata bulat itu pun pergi meninggalkan kedua ayah anak itu, setelah memberikan salam singkat.

Fugaku melirik sang anak sekilas. Sebagai ayah, ia tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"Kau sudah menjadi kakak yang **baik **untuk adikmu, Sasuke" Fugaku menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan beberapa kali. Dan setelahnya mengikuti jejak sang istri dan sang anak sulung masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengerti maksud dari perkataan sang ayah. Ya, benar-benar mengerti.

Sasuke pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang terasa mencekam. Ia langkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruangan sosok sang adik berada. Untuk saat ini, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah ketenangan.

'Maafkan keluarga terkutuk ini… '

'… Naruto'

.

.

.

**'…Kakak'**

.

.

.

_Sejak awal aku sudah mengetahui kalau semua ini adalah kesalahanku. Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa apa yang telah aku lakukan telah membawaku dalam kesedihan ini. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan sepanjang hidupku._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Author's note:

Kembali dengan pair terheboh sepanjang masa. Semoga para readers terhibur. Dibuat untuk meramaikan pair SasuNaru yang semakin menipis. Sedih juga sekarang ini jarang yang bikin fanfic SasuNaru, I mean, BoyxBoy. Semoga fanfic ini bisa menjadi semangat para authors buat update fanfict mereka, ataupun bikin fanfic SasuNaru baru. saya jamin, bakalan saya baca!. Buat yang nunggu fanfic ku yang lain, saya harap kalian mau bersabar. Biasa, author sukanya moody kalo bikin FF. Dan saya tidak mau, mengecewakan para readers kalo ntar hasil FF kurang memuaskan gara-gara moody author yang naik turun. Dan karena author udah lulus SMA dan *ehem* Kuliah *ehem*, jadi makin banyak waktu buat bikin FF. semoga.

Adakah yang menginginkan sequel?

Silahkan isi daftar hadir dikolom review!

\/


End file.
